YuGiOh GX New destiny!
by prekas
Summary: Something happens and we travel in past at the begin of the first season.This also is the first season of my story.Based on the anime but with differences as a new character appears.
1. Episode 001:The new Jaden!

At the battle city Jaden Syrus Chumley Chazz Bastion Zane Alexis Aster Tyranno Blair Jesse are walking at the street.-Guys is amazing that all we luckily met before a said.-Yes it said.-It isnt said and all stopped and looked at her wondeirng.-I mean we all met here this isnt said.-Alexis is said.-All nobbed.-Come on what is next the world end?Zane asked the sky started to become darker and strong wind blow.-What did you just said?Jesse at the eye of the dark clouds a man appeared and starte to come stepped front of them.-Back mortals i will destrot this said.-You must defeat us all before we let said.-Okay then i will start with said.

Chillin' out with the crew at the schoolyard,  
Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
Well back at class they never taught us this,  
Some things you gotta learn in this,  
Tough times, hard climbs,  
We'll take'em on together.  
Right now, let's go!  
Yugioh GX! Generation Next!  
Game on, get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right!  
Game on, get your game on!  
We'll make the grade and win this fight!  
(Guitar Solo)  
We'll make the grade somehow...yeah!  
Yugioh GX!  
Game on, get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right!  
Come on and get your game on!

Not far from Battle city a black spirit is running.-I had used one of my three powers to come here may they defeat the spirit as it was flying over at the battle he arrive the strange person was fighting with Zane while all others were lying on the ground like dead.-Now i play Raigeki and destroy your cyber end dragon Zane now i attack with my Girai gumo and since you had only 1.200 life points i will take your stranger said and Girai gumo attacked Zane and his life went to 0.-Now the world is said.-No.I use my second pwoer to go to past and my third power to remain there until my quest is complete this time i will make the chosen to spirit said and a flash appeared.-Make your said as he and Crowler began to battle at the exams.-He must be near dark spirit said and flew out from the there at the park that Jaden had pumped into Yugi a boy same as Jaden like they were twins.-I must go i had promised to her but we had to met for 10 years she will hate dark spirit went behind him and said.-You must the spirit pushed him and he fell from the stone he was sitting.-Who did that/He asked.-It may means i must go okay duel academy wait i am said and run some time he get outof the class of writing exams.-Oh my friend the highets i catch would be the middle at leats i would do perfect at the said and walked at the arena the same time Jaden beat Crowler.-Nice said making his signal.-Okay the last duel ended please all...-What?The last duel but...he was shocked nad he run to the nearest exam teacher.-I must said.-Too late maybe next year he said and walked dark spirit invisibl;e apeared behin him and closed the exam teache reyes with his hand.-Ah who are you let me go!He said as he was fighting to see.-Only if you let the boy spirit said.-But we leaving exam teacher said.-Let him spirit said.-Okay just let teacher said and he could see saw around and saw the boy going to leave. said running to him.-Okay you could come but you would be a said.-I agree even if i dont know what that means thanks Mr...-Call me . boy said and fled to the other they arrived at the island.-Okay we will now give you your clothes tell us your name and you would take a little the boy is siiting on a rock outside his dorm and saw his only visible card is polymerization.-We together would wind and i would become next king of a little Syrus and Jaden arrives.-this looks said.-Oh come on had a great view at the Syrus saw the boy that was sitting in the rock and wa sshocked.-What is it Syrus?Jaden Jaden saw the guy that was sitting at the rock.-It cant said in guy saw them and said.-Hi i am Jaden saw the other Jaden.-No i am first Jaden secodn Jaden stand up from the rock and said.-No i am a little arguing.-Stop we will found alter what happened now to our said and with the 2 Jadens wwent to their and Syrus went to the second roo min the up floor and the other Jaden was get in too.-What you three want here?Chumley asked scaring the 2 Jadens and Syrus.-I am Syrus.-And i am Jadens said.-You are twins?Chumley said.-No but i will become the next king of both stared at each other.-I will become.-No electric line apepared between them in anime style.-Ok but how i mean we are said.-And what that means?Syrus asked.-Look there are 3 highest with the most good duelists are the are the middle duelists the the end are we the slifers.-What we are the most low?Both Jadens asked.-i am not said sadly.-But i defeat .The first Jaden said.-I didnt duel but if i would..-You come here just like this?Syrus asked. replied.-You are other Jaden said friendly. a little the two Jadens and Syrus are getting out of the dorm.-Hey will you come with us?Syrus asked.-No i will go around a replied.-Okay see ya second Jaden replied and with Syrus Jaden is walking at the beach."I am here i make some friends but first i must find her."


	2. Episode 002:First meetingsAgain!

Jaden continue his walk at the ebach"I must find her".Then Jaden eye caught a girl."Is she?Yes she ahd changed a also had grown up."-Hey said to Jaden as she was walking towards the duel academy Jaden and Syrus are walking.-How can this be?Jaden asked.-What?Syrus said.-I mean we just started how they know we are the asked.-I am thinking something said.-What?Jaden asked.-That we just met and we are good friends we may ha da connection maybe you were a pharaoh and i priest said.-Its also that guy Jaden that is like me and has the same said.-He may be a clone or your lost twin brother or yourself from a different said and then saw that Jaden was running towards the duel academy.

Chillin' out with the crew at the schoolyard,  
Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
Well back at class they never taught us this,  
Some things you gotta learn in this,  
Tough times, hard climbs,  
We'll take'em on together.  
Right now, let's go!  
Yugioh GX! Generation Next!  
Game on, get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right!  
Game on, get your game on!  
We'll make the grade and win this fight!  
(Guitar Solo)  
We'll make the grade somehow...yeah!  
Yugioh GX!  
Game on, get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right!  
Come on and get your game on!

The same time at the beach.-You are not the guy hat beat ?"Oh man he even dont remember me and she thinks i am the other Jaden."-No you mistake me for said.-Oh come on what is your name?Suddenly Jaden fled.-Hey wait were are you going?Alexis asked.-A duel is happening at an same time at the obelisk duel arena Jaden and Syrus.-Yes Syrus we are students here and all things are for said.-Wrong.A voice turned and saw two obelisk students.-This is the aren for blue obelisks only.-Yes you dont see the symbol.-Sorry now we ae leaving arent we Jaden?Syrus asked.-No thats impossible because one of you must duel with said.-Hey its this boy.-Hey Chazz here is the boy that beat .Chazz apepared.-Hi what news my name is said waving.-And that is said Chazz make a groan.-His name is Chazz Princeton and wa snumbe rone at the pre-duel-school.-Yes he will become the next king of best duelist in the world.-Thats is said.-What did you said?-Its impossible he to become the future king of games because i will become the next king of the two obelisks started to laught.-A fool slifer king of games.-Cut it out the new one is said.-What do you mean Chazz?-I mean he beat Crowler and his legendary must had soem skills to do said.-You found said happy.-Or it was just luck i say we must learn this right said.-I Jaden arrived with Alexis.-What strange...Alexis was going to say.-They are two?Chazz Alexis and the other obelisks said surprised.-Who beat Crowler?Chazz asked.-Are you twins?Alexis asked.-I beat said.-And we arent other Jaden said.-Who is she?Syrus asked fell in love again.-Alexis you came to see me beat this slifer Jaden,It would be a short duel.-No i just followed all i would come to remember you obelsik welcoming are near late.-Oh yes?Come on said and with the other two left.-Sorry for Chazz all obelisks arent like make the other look like fools especially Slifer.-Ah it doesnt matter Jaden that was at the beach said.-Yes afterall i would beat him in one Jaden that was with Syrus said.-The same for other Jaden said and stuck their hands.-You sure arent twins?Both Syrus and Alexis asked sweatdropping.-After all we must work for your said.-Okay i would beat him in two no two and half both laughed quietly.-What is it?They both asked.-And the slifer welcomign dinner would begin in a we must that wa sat the beach said to the others and they runned out from the room.-Hey how is your name?The Jaden that was with Syrus said.-Alexis,Alexis Rhodes,And you the new one?She asked. said and with Syrus and the other Jaden fled.-They have the same name and appearance but it cant obelisk and ra students enjoying their meals at slifer eating room.-What this is it the rich meal for welcoming.-Leave this look at our teacher,cat thern a man came from the kitchen.-Hi kids i am proffesor Banner before we eat i want everyone to tell something about his.-Its Jadens said as they were eating rice.-Jaden and Jaden we must tell something about ourselves.-Then what are you saying about this,we are Jadens said and stuck their hands.-He is coming over here Jadens i mean he is Banner was near all of them sweatdropped.-If soem kids cant wait to eat lets after that at their puts tea in four cups.-Ah i am Jadens laughed. knows to said.-You know i get used to have someone with the same other Jaden said.-I am sure you two will become good said giving them their tea.-Hey you guy up there did you want some tea?Syrus asked.-I told that i want to drink?He said angry.-Hey eh just asked you if you want some from the beach said.-Yes dont talk like other Jaden replied.-It doesnt matter i have become used to said.-I have a name Chumley and the tea make you to pee on your bed not that i have ever pee on my i want to at Jaden Pda a message appear it was Chazz.-Hey fool slifer dont think that you escaped tonight at the duel arena i wiat for the one that beat Crowler the other mustnt come oh and to make it more nice each duelist will put his rarest card.-AT leats i will have my said.-If you duel with Chazz you will have only with Syrus leave and the second Jaden stay behind.-You wont go/Chumley asked.-You heard the said.-Oh 7 minutes had passed i cant said and went to find the inside the builidng.-Now i activate the trap card call of the ican take one of my monsters from my graveguard and play it in the arena in attack up clothian he wont stay for long because i going to sacrifice him to call Mefist the infernal general.-Not said.-Not bad/You are unbelievable fool you...-Hey other Jaden arrived.-Only a fool would come there that he said to the Jaden that just arrived.-I said."He is a little cold to this Jaden"Syrus draw a card.-Guys we have company the guards if the found us here we will have big Jaden that first met Alexis and Alexis looked at him.-Dont copy said angry.-But we are all students said.-But the rules said that we mustnd be here at that time Chazz knew that but i bet he didnt told was goin to leave with the other two obelisk students.-Hey the duel didnt said.-I saw what i wantted you ar ejust lucky.-Then fight other Jaden said.-Okay but not said.-We must said.-He is of the pushing at least get the two Jadens out.-Oh i was going to win said.-I wanted to duel with other Jaden said.-You two are very stuborn especially said and pinted at the Jaden that didnt duel.-Only for our Jadens said sad.-AT leats you showed as the other said.-It was nothing.I felt sorry that you didnt end your duel with Chazz.-It doesnt Jaden who didnt duel said.-Yes you saw what i draw?Jaden asked the other Jaden.-What?Alexis and Syrus Jaden that duel saw the monster reborn.-WIth monster reborn i would have brung back Flame wingman.-And he would other Jaden said. Jadens said and starte dwalkign away.-Hey wait for said and runned to the.-Mya it would be a strange said.


	3. Episode 003:First duel at academy!

Is a day at duel academy and our friends are in class.-The cards for duels are sundered atmonster cards effect monster cards fusion monsters cards ritual monsters cards magic cards trap cards are sundered at counter traps normal traps continious cards are sundered at normal spell equiq spell continious spell field spell quick play spell ritual answered.-Good well done course i didnt wait less from a blue said.-Yes .Alexis said and sit down.-Now who will i ask?Crowler Syrus said."He is brother of Zane?"Jaden thought.-Explain what is a field spell said.-A field spell card is that that change that it is?Syrus while trying to find a right answer said nervous.-Even the babies duelists know the answer fool obelisk shouted.-No i know it is...Syrus was nervous.-Come on of the Jaden said.-yes you know for sure other Jaden continued.-Whta now i understanded it they are two!Crowler shouted.-Who is Jaden?He asked.-We have the same name they both said.-And last name?Crowler asked.-No we have different mine is Jadens they stared at eachother.-Ok one must be sit can anyone tell me the answer soemone that dont wear Ra and Obelisk laughed.-I make mistake.I dishonor all said.-You know teacher you mustnd make jokes at us said.-Yes after all he is slifer and he beat when youmake jokes at us slifers you also make yourself like Jadens then made victory singal.-then prove said.-What/Both Jadens asked.-The one who didnt fight me must fight me if the clone orr real lose that mena sthe real or the clone was said.

Chillin' out with the crew at the schoolyard,  
Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
Well back at class they never taught us this,  
Some things you gotta learn in this,  
Tough times, hard climbs,  
We'll take'em on together.  
Right now, let's go!  
Yugioh GX! Generation Next!  
Game on, get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right!  
Game on, get your game on!  
We'll make the grade and win this fight!  
(Guitar Solo)  
We'll make the grade somehow...yeah!  
Yugioh GX!  
Game on, get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right!  
Come on and get your game on!

AT the same class.-As soem of you know i am proffessor Lyman Banner and i know some of the less known strategies at the world of of you may tell them continue talking.-Guys thank you for said. both said and Banner stopped and looked at them.-oh of the Jaden said.-We may need to do that again in other Jaden continued. was up now.-Do me a favor and hold said.-Pharaoh?Syrus the cat was wrapping around Syrus at the classroom for sports.-I wonder where is said.-I am thinking the other Jaden a little their etacher came.-Hi i am Fontai Fontaine and i will be your sport teacher for this you ready to sweat?Later at open the door of their room.-Hey Jaden will you or Syrus go to do dous?-I will go Syrus is other Jaden get out and went out.-Whta?The Jaden that was in asked.-He left before a little and he was very said from the up bed.-Happy this isnt lik the same time at obelisk girl dorm at the piscine.-Do you believe what the two Jadens said at they ha dmuch courage to talk to a teacher like said.-Exactly only the one that didnt beta said.-Dont you fidn it wrong Alexis?Jasmine asked.-I found it very said.-Nice?Jamsine asked.-Yes they can protect others but who you like most?.Mindy said.-I wont know until i duel with both of a little they heard vocie from outside and run wa sSyrus.-Let said.-No until you tell us what you are doing a little back at the room Jaden play gaeboy.-300 his Pda turn message said.:We have your roomate Syrus if you want him come at the girl dorm alone.-Oh a little at the lake Crowler come to teh surface again.-You try one kid and all the world goes against Jaden apepared with the boat.-Yes you came very said the same time back at the dorm.-Hey i finished...Jaden said but no one was at the room expect Chumley at the up bed.-Jaden went to find Syrus at the girl took his duel disk his deck and run off."Damn it they may get in trouble and they took the boats,i must go running but i never go anywhere without my cards."Jaden thought and run to the girls minutes later at the girls dorm.-Now come on Giant said and E.h. Giant thunder appeared and amde waves at the lake.-I am sorry but the attack of the Cyber continue to be more at said.-yes yes i know but Giant thunder can destroy anyone monster that his original attack is less than said.-You mean the starting Atk points?Alexis said.-Exactly the ATk points before anything upgrade.-But before i play fusion weapon his attack points was 2. said.-Exactly that means less than the Atk points of Giant thunder and so your blader is destroyed said.E. thunder destroyed with electric Cyber blader.-And the worst Alexis is that his attack thunder.E. thunder let a shock waves from his hands that eletrized Alexis and life went from 1.700 to 0.-Alexis/Jasmine said.-What happened?Mindy asked.-Yes!Syrus said.-That was the end of the a little at the two boats.-Well the agreement is said.-Okay i will kepp my word,we wont tell anyhting abotu what happens here said.-If you ask me i say we must crap them right said.-But no one ask you.-Alexis said.-Alexis?Jasmine said.-Jaiden win honest and said.-Okay the truth is i had a little luck, you are very Syrus and Jaden left with one of the two slifer boats.-So you duel with the said.-How you thin kthe other that didnt duel Crowler would be?Jamsine asked.-He will be...very said.-You escaped but where will you go i will find away to throw you out of the he landed in the nearest land and got out from his swimsuit.-Hey Alexis isnt there?Mindy asked.-Lets go to see what he wants a place near.-Oh i am tired i go somewhere i am not allowed i am alone and the worst is that i hadnt duel since i came here sighed when he arrived near the girs saw him.-Jaden why are you here didint you beat Alexis?Crowler asked.-Oh i am the other Jaden not the one that beat you and..what he beat Alexis?Jaden asked.-Forget that now its time to duel to see who is the Mindy Jasmine Alexis appeared.?Mindy said.-Jaden?Jamsie said.-What you want here ?And you Jaden again?-I am the other said.-Leave or we will crap said angry.-I was just walking and now we will duel to see who is the clone.-Duel!.They both said.-I said and draw another hand hold:Spell gear,Ancient gear factory,Ancient gear golem,Time box,Ancient gear beast,Ancient gear.-Okay i set a monster in defesne position and a card afce said and ende his turn.-My turn,first i said and draw monster reincarnation,The other cards he hold are 2xRyko lightsworn hunter,Gragonith lightsworn dragon,Wulf lightsworn beast,Lightsworn barrier.-Okay first i play one card face down and then i set a said.-What bad moves,lets said and draw Ancient gear castle.-I play the Ancient gear sacrifice my ancien gera to call teh Ancient egar it ahs the special ability to dont activate your said. said and the Ancient gear ebats destroyed Ryko.-Ok draw Solar recharge.-Now i activate Solar recharge i discard another Ryko to draw two more cards and sent the next two the i draw Jenis the lighsworn mender and another Solar i send the 2 next cards in my garveguard polymerization and...-What is it?Crowler asked.-Wulf lightsworn beats when he is send to graveguard by the deck i can special summon said and summoned Wulf.-And he is not so strogn to defeat my said.-I know but now i play another Solar recharge and i take 2cards and dicard draw 2xLighsworn at my graveguard go 1 Reinya Lighsworn royal and Jain lightsworn Paladin."I must hold the one".-Now i equiq Lightsworn sabre at my Lighsworn atk went from 2100 to 2800.-Now said.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Crowler screamed and his life went from 4000 to 3600.-My said and draw.-Now i activate pot of draw 2 i play a card face down and a monster in defense position.-Okay my draw pot of greed.I too activate pot of draw mirror force but not wulf attacked and destroyed Crowler monster that was the Trojan horse.-Now i will defeat said and i sacrifice my Ancient gera castIe to summon Ancient gear Golem bu tit hs more i play heavy storm to destroy your cards.-But also yours.-Yes that was what i wanted.-What?-You see my face down card is statue of the wicked and when it is destroyed i acn summon one wicked token.A wicked token appeared.-Now Ancient egar golem attacked Wulf and destroyed life went from 4000 to now wicked token life went from 3100 to 2100.-Ghh ah.-What have the baby it cries?Crowler asked.-No because i will i draw Jaden draw Aurcus lightsworn i activate monster reincarnation and i discard Aurcus to bring back Jain.I also summon i equiq two lightsworn sabre at atk went from 1800 to i first attack with Jain.-And?I still have my golem..-No because when Jain fights he gains 300 atk ATk points went from 3200 to 3500 and slashed Crowler life wnt from 3.600 to 1.100.-AT next turn i...-there wont be next activate life went from 1.100 to 900.-Will you end?-That is what i waited.-That means...Crowler said.-Jaden had planned this all from the begin. said.


End file.
